Polymer electrolytes play an important part in electrochemical devices such as batteries and fuel cells. To achieve optimal performance, the polymer electrolyte must maintain a high ionic conductivity and mechanical stability at both high and low relative humidity. The polymer electrolyte also needs to have excellent chemical stability for long product life and robustness. Fluorinated random copolymers have been explored as electrolytes for fuel cells. Due to their inherent random chain configuration, however, random copolymers typically suffer from water swelling at high humidity and excess membrane shrinkage at low humidity. A random copolymer membrane lacks the mechanical robustness to withstand the rigors of hydration and dehydration within an operating fuel cell. Thus, there is a need for an improved polymer electrolyte that maintains robust mechanical properties and high ionic conductivity at a wide range of humidity conditions.
Accordingly, an improved polymer electrolyte molecular architecture and a process of synthesizing such a polymer electrolyte are desired.